


Un-Peaceful Night

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [11]
Category: F-Troop
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's bothering Sergeant O'Rourke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 43. (Posted to LJ on February 11) Continuation of [A Bang and a Boom.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/201500) Thanks again to [vanillafluffy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/profile) for helping me tarnish as many childhoods as possible. Comments and concrit welcome.

O’Rourke grumbled to himself as he turned over again in his bunk.

He could hear Agarn snoring in the bunk below, reminding him that it had been several nights since the Corporal had been willing to join him under the covers.

Agarn must have gone sweet on some gal, but which one? Fort Courage was conspicuously lacking in comely womenfolk, aside from Wrangler Jane and she had eyes only for Captain Parmenter.

That set O’Rourke off on a train of thought he immediately sought to derail.

Agarn and Parmenter?

Not if Morgan Sylvester O’Rourke had anything to say about it.


End file.
